


The One thing InuYasha would do for noodles

by Forever_Dying



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: A little dirty if you squint, Crack, Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluff, don't know how to tag, kawaii inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Dying/pseuds/Forever_Dying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha pinned her to the bed. "Come on Do the thing and I'll make them". If you want to see what Kagome had InuYasha do for Noodles then look inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One thing InuYasha would do for noodles

"Will you?"

"I'll have to think about it Inu." Kagome said side stepping him.

"What ever woman. I don't even care anymore."

"That's what you say." Kagome said sitting down on her bed with InuYasha right behind her tail.

InuYasha looked at her, no he glared at her, and all Kagome did was stare blankly at him.

So~ the Hayou thought of a plan and acted it out as soon as it got into his head.

He grabbed Kagome and pinned her on the bed. But Kagome had no fear at all and just stared up at him.

"What?"

"Don't what me." the Hayou growled"

"Then why?"

No Answer

The Hayou looked her in the eyes and they were laughing,

"What's so funny, Woman?"

Then Kagome laughed out loud.

"Don't tell me not to laugh" Kagome puffed out her cheeks.

"Please"

Then Kagome thought of something.

"Only if you looked like a puppy with puppy eyes."

InuYasha took no time to do the Puppy dog face and Kagome laughed.

"Okay get off of me, I'll make your noodles. Okay?"

"Yes woman."

And InuYasha got to eat Noddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like I made this a while ago and posted it on another site so i just wanted to post it here and all that good stuff!!!


End file.
